


The Next Day

by localspacelesbian



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Post-Finale, tater theatre, the spoon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 15:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20084854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/localspacelesbian/pseuds/localspacelesbian
Summary: The Good Hair Crew meet up at The Spoon the day after Andi's party. Buffy and Cyrus catch Andi and Jonah up on what they missed.





	The Next Day

As promised, the good hair crew met at The Spoon the day after Andi’s party. Buffy, Cyrus, and Andi were sitting at a booth waiting for Jonah to arrive.

Eventually, he walked in and sat down next to Andi. “Sorry I’m late guys. I keep forgetting how much farther The Spoon is from our new apartment.”

“It’s fine. We haven’t been waiting that long,” Andi reassured him.

“Did you already order?” They all nodded. “Cool. So what were you talking about?”

“The party,” Cyrus answered.

Jonah nodded. “Oh nice. That was a fun party. Definitely better than the last one. But I feel like I missed some stuff.” Buffy and Cyrus looked at each other and then back at Jonah before nodding. “What happened?” he asked them.

“Well, my story is one that can only be told with baby taters.” They all rolled their eyes at Cyrus. They knew he was just trying to build suspense.

Buffy nudged him lightly with her shoulder. “Well, mine’s not.” The other three looked at her expectantly. She looked down for a second and took a deep breath. “I told Marty I like him.” They all grinned at her. Jonah was the only one who seemed surprised.

“What’d he say? He likes you back, right?” Andi asked.

“Well, he didn’t really  _ say _ anything.” Andi and Cyrus looked confused, but then Buffy smiled. “He kissed me.”

Cyrus was grateful that the baby taters hadn’t arrived yet because he probably would have choked on one.

Jonah was the first to recover. “That’s docious magocious.”

The other three laughed. “I thought you stopped saying that,” Buffy pointed out.

Jonah shrugged. “It felt right. Besides, I’m feeling all nostalgic from the party last night. And all the moving and looking through old stuff last week, you know?”

Buffy nodded and then smirked. “Hey, “nostalgic.” That’s a pretty big word for you.”

Jonah just rolled his eyes but smiled good-naturedly.

“Hey, this means we’ve all finally kissed someone. How does it feel to be the last one?” Andi asked her.

Buffy thought for a second. “Surprisingly, not that bad. It was just so… good, you know? I don’t even care that you two were first.”

Andi and Jonah nodded at her.

Cyrus looked down. “She’s not really the last one though.”

The other three looked at him in confusion. “What do you mean?” Buffy asked.

“I’m just not sure if Iris really counts, you know? I mean, I don’t even really remember the first kiss, and the second one barely counts at all. And she’s a girl. I wanna kiss a boy.”

Andi shrugged. “Eh. Kissing boys isn’t that great.”

The other three looked at, surprised, Buffy and Cyrus barely containing their laughter as Jonah pretended to be offended.

“I’m sitting right here.”

Andi put her arm around him. “I’m kidding. I was just trying to lighten the mood.” They all laughed.

When they finished laughing, Cyrus looked at Andi with mock-seriousness. “Leave the comic relief to Jonah and me. We do it so much better.” He did a dramatic pretend-hair-flip while Jonah nodded seriously. “It’s the one upside to having anxiety.”

Andi and Buffy rolled their eyes. A waitress came by and set their baby taters on the table. They all thanked her as she left.

Buffy turned to Cyrus. “So… Speaking of you and kissing boys… What happened with TJ at the party? I mean, the night started with you moping over him and Kira, and then later you two came inside holding hands? And you didn’t say anything? I thought we were crush buddies?” She shoved him slightly.

“Well, first of all,  _ you _ never agreed to us being crush buddies, so…” She nudged him with her shoulder. He smiled. “Ok fine. He did say I could tell you guys. But I’m doing it through tater theatre, and there’s nothing you can do about it.” The other three groaned dramatically, but they were smiling.

He grabbed two baby taters and started to recap the evening, starting with the moment he walked up to TJ while he was sitting on the bench outside. He tried to make it as accurate as possible, or at least as close as he could remember. The other three were all captivated by the performance. When Tater-TJ said that he threw water on Kira and she melted, the other three all snorted. When he got to the part where TJ told him his name, he hesitated for a second and then said, “Tater Jones.”

Jonah interrupted him. “Wait. Is that really what TJ stands for?”

Cyrus rolled his eyes, slightly frustrated at having to break character. “No. Did you miss the part where he swore me to secrecy? No one else outside his family knows. I’m not going to break his trust just for the sake of accurate tater theatre. Besides, who would name their kid Tater?”

“You would,” Buffy said. The other two laughed and nodded in agreement.

Cyrus just glared at her until she gestured for him to continue his story, and he did. After Tater-TJ and Tater-Cyrus held hands, he had them bow, and then he ate them.

“Wait that’s it?” Buffy asked.

Cyrus felt a little smug that (for once) his tater theatre had captivated her enough that she hadn’t wanted it to end. “Well, no. There was more. But that felt like a good time to end the story.”

“Well, what happened next?” Andi practically begged.

Cyrus smiled, glad to be at the center of attention among his friends. He shrugged. “We talked about stuff. We may or may not have a date next weekend.” He tried to make it sound more casual than he felt.

They all looked shocked for a few seconds before Buffy broke the silence, looking at him very seriously. “Who asked who out?”

Cyrus raised an eyebrow, unsure why this was important for her to know. “I asked him?”

Buffy smiled smugly. “I knew it.” She looked at Andi. “Kippen’s a coward. And now Andi’s paying for my baby taters.”

Cyrus looked between the two of them. “Ok, first of all, TJ’s not a coward. Second of all, you two were betting on our relationship?”

Buffy at least looked slightly guilty, but Andi didn’t. She just looked at him and raised her eyebrow. “Cyrus, we literally also made a bet about Buffy and Marty’s relationship.” Now, it was his turn to look guilty while Buffy looked between the other two, pretending to be offended. “Or are you pretending that that didn’t happen just because you lost?”

At that, he looked at her in confusion. “Um no? You lost. I just wasn’t going to say anything in front of Buffy. What are you talking about?”

“ _ He _ kissed  _ her _ .”

“Yeah, but she told him how she felt first.”

Before they could devolve into an argument, Buffy interrupted them. “Wait, what was the bet?”

Cyrus answered. “Which one of you two would make the first move, which, now that I think about it, was an pretty vague way to word it.”

“Oh it was definitely me.”

Cyrus just gave Andi a smug look. “Fine, you win,” She conceded, putting her hands up.

Buffy looked at Cyrus and then at Andi. “So, what I’m hearing is, you don’t have any faith in either of us.”

And now it was Andi’s turn to look guilty. “Sorry?”

“It’s fine. We still love you.” Cyrus smiled at her. “But you are paying for both of our baby taters.” 

“Fair enough.” They all laughed.

“So, did anything else happen?” Jonah asked.

“Oh yeah. Um. We haven’t really decided if we want to, you know, come out yet, so for now at least, you three are the only ones who know. And probably also Amber. But you can’t tell anyone else, ok?”

They all nodded, and Buffy held his hand. “Of course. You don’t have to tell anyone until you’re ready. But when you do, if anyone tries anything, I will fight them.”

Cyrus smiled and leaned his head on her shoulder. “I know.”


End file.
